DJ Magazine
by JAE96
Summary: -CHAPTER 5 END- Seorang Model Tampan dan Playboy bernama TAO sanggupkah menjalankan tantangan dari Kris? Sehun seorang model cantik baru dan mampu membuat TAO tertarik tanpa harus menggodanya dulu seperti Kai. EXO Fanfic GS(Gender Switch). TaoHun. TaoKai. Tao. Sehun. Kai. Kris. Romance. Comedy. WARNING : NC! GS! RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Author : **Choi Di Jee

**Title : ****DJ Magazine**

**Pairing ****: **TaoHun x TaoKai

**Main cast : **Huang Zi Tao x Oh Sehun

**Support cast : **Kris Wu. Kim Jongin. Choi Di Jee

**Genre : ****GS **(Gender Switch)**. **Romance. Comedy.

**Rated : M**

**Summary : **Seorang Model Tampan dan Playboy bernama TAO sanggupkah menjalankan tantangan dari Kris? Sehun seorang model cantik baru dan mampu membuat TAO tertarik tanpa harus menggodanya dulu seperti Kai.

**WARNING: RATE M! GS!**

**RnR. Don't Silent reader.**

Salam kenal IG dj_inunk

Happy Reading

**Claps **

**Clips **

**Blitzz**

Sesi pemotretan yang sangat seksi dengan tema _Sexy Night Party _membuat para _Model _malam ini harus rela basah2an dengan pakaian terbuka. Semua model pria tengah menampilkan _abs body _nya mengarah ke kamera dengan ekspresi _semanly _mungkin dan terlihat _seksi_.

**Claps**

**Clips**

**Blitzz**

Para model wanita telah bersiap dipinggir kolam renang dengan bikini seksi mereka. Mereka terlihat sedang berpose menggoda sambil bermain dengan air dikolam itu. Meneteskan setiap tetesan air yang mereka ambil lalu ditumpahkannya disetiap lekuk tubuh seksi nya yang hanya terbalut bikini.

**Claps**

**Clips**

**Blitzz**

Fotografer tampan itu memotret setiap model nya dengan teliti dan mengambil sudut pandang yang pas untuk dapat diabadikan.

"Kai-ah dekatkan bibir mu lebih dekat lagi. Yak bagus seperti itu. Tahan. Gigitlah leher Tao. Jilat itu Kai-ah. Bagus. Jangan lupa tanganmu tetap remas rambut Tao. Oke Good girl. Kalian silakan ganti kostum dulu. Kita pindah tempat lagi. Cepat cepat. Tetap semangat guys."

Fotografer itu melihat hasil bidikannya lagi. Sibuk dengan hasil potretan nya hingga tak menyadari seseorang memperhatikan cara kinerja Sang Fotografer tampan itu. Seorang yeoja itu ikut memperhatikan hasil potretnya. Lalu mengerutkan keningnya memperhatikan foto2 itu.

"Kenapa mereka tidak ada yang saling menyentuh hm..? Mereka terlihat kaku sekali Kris-ssi. Ayolah aku menyuruhmu menjadi fotografer untuk Majalah ku Kris. Semua ini seperti bukan gayamu Kris. Modelku tampak cacat jika seperti ini. Ubah semuanya. Aku akan ikut memandu mereka. Kau cukup ikuti intruksi dariku. Arraseo Kris-ssi?" ucap beberapa kritikan dari Yeoja yang diyakini seseorang yang memegang kendali atas _project 'DJ Magazine' _untuk periode bulan depan.

"Arraseo Jee-ah. Kenapa kau selalu ikut campur dal-.." kata Kris terpotong

"Masalah? Memang aku tak boleh melihat para model ku bekerja eoh? Lagi pula aku membayar mahal untuk ini semua. Dan lagi Kris-ssi walaupun aku ini masih 18 tahun tapi aku seorang Sajangnim disini. Jadi jangan memanggilku sesukamu?!" protes yeoja yang memakai mini dress hitam dan sedang mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Arraseo Uri Sajangnim~. Choi Di Jee sajangnim~. Puas? Aigoo.. Bahkan aku ini 6 tahun lebih tua darimu adik kecil. Sopanlah sedikit pada Oppa ne~?" kata Kris

"Aniya atau akan kupotong gajimu."

"Yak!"

"Ehem.."

Tao berdiri menengahi kedua orang yang sedang asik adu mulut itu.

"Bisakah kita cepat selesaikan ini. Aku pastikan benar2 akan meniduri salah satu modelmu lagi jika kau masih ingin meeting dengan Kris. Jee-ah"

Kris dan DiJee memandang satu sama lain lalu memperhatikan Tao lagi yang kini telah berlalu sambil membuka bathrop nya lalu mulai menyelam kekolam renang dan menghampiri beberapa model yeoja kebanggaan DiJee.

"YAAKKK!" teriak Kris dan DiJee bersamaa.

**Claps**

**Clips**

**Blitzz**

Pengarahan sesi pemotretan kali ini lebih tegas dan menuntut. Karena DiJee membimbing dengan sabar atau lebih(?).

"Tao-ya Kai-ah ppali ppali. Ini sudah makin malam. TAO KAI ppaliwa!"

"Yak! Jee-ah sekali lagi kau memanggilku Tao Tao Tao lagi. Kupastikan semua model yeoja mu tak akan ada lagi yang perawan. Panggil aku Oppa atau BYE For Virginity!"

"Arra. Sekarang ikuti perintahku TAO _oppaa.."_ kata DiJee sambil melirihkan pas bagian _oppa _nya.

DiJee sibuk memberi pengarahan pada beberapa crew. Lalu gadis itu menghampiri Tao dan Kai untuk diberi pengarahan.

"Kalian berenanglah kesudut kolam itu. Lalu Kai kau peluk Tao dan membelakangi kamera. Tao-ya fokuskan tatapanmu kekamera dan tanganmu bergeraklah seolah melepaskan tali _bra _Kai. Ya bagus seperti itu. Kai-ah jilat cuping Tao. _Perfect_. Tao-ya tarik tali _bra _Kai yang dileher itu pakai bibirmu. _Come on boy_ tunjukkan aku _smirk _andalanmu Tao-ya. Yaa.. _just like that. Good job!_" DiJee terus memperhatikan pose2 TaoKai.

"Tao-ya ini sesi pemotretan terakhir khusus untukmu dan Kai. Model lainnya sudah kusuruh pulang. Jadi kau bisa lebih leluasa berekspresi dan-.."

"Yak! Siapa yang mengijinkanmu memanggilku seperti itu HAH! Aishh.. Bocah ini benar2 membuatku murka. Sekali lagi kau tak memanggilku Oppa. Maka-.." ucapan Tao terhenti karna Kris menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja. Jee-ah itu keras kepala. Lebih baik kita segera selesaikan pemotretan malam ini. Kajja" ajak Kris menghampiri DiJee.

"Kris kita mulai dari shower dulu lalu baru bathup, arraseo. Dan Tao cepat kau ganti zipper mu dengan yang itu" perintah DiJee sambil menunjuk zipper berwarna hitam.

Air shower itu dibiarkan mengalir membasahi kedua model berkulit tan itu. Tao menampilkan tubuh _abs _nya lalu Kai memeluknya dari belakang dengan ekspresi wajah menggoda. Kemudian Tao memeluk Kai yang membelakangi kamera dan menampilkan punggung mulus eksotis milik Yeoja itu. Kai hanya memakai _cd _hitam tanpa memakai _bra _dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Tao. Tao meletakkan tangan kirinya dipinggang rampingnya lalu tangan kanan Tao menarik tengkuk Kai kesamping. Kemudian Tao berpose menjilati leher jenjang Kai sambil gerakan tangan kirinya yang naik turun menjelajahi punggung mulus Kai. Namun tatapan elang Tao tak pernah lepas dari kamera. Dia terlihat sangat _manly _dan _sexy_.

Kai menikmati setiap sentuhan Tao. Yeoja berkulit tan itu memiliki perasaan pada Model asal China itu. Ia juga berharap bisa menjadi salah satu yeoja yang beruntung bisa tidur dengan Tao. Ia beruntung bisa menjadi partner Tao malam ini. Dan Kai menyukai tema kali ini. Sangat _hot _dan _intim _menurutnya.

"aahh.." desahan muncul disela mulut manisnya.

"Jangan pernah mendesah didepanku nona. Jika kau masih sayang Ms.V mu nona" kata Tao sambil menggigit dagu Kai erotis.

**Blitzz**

"Perfect. Johayo~" kata Kris sambil melihat hasil potretannya lagi diikuti DiJee.

"Baiklah ini yang terakhir. Tao Kai kalian segera masuk ke bathup. Malam juga makin larut jadi kajja cepat kita akhiri malam ini. Semuanya Fighting ne~" teriak DiJee

"Jee-ah berjanjilah kau akan tidur denganku malam ini."kata Tao sambil memasuki bathup.

"Wae?" jawab DiJee tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada kamera Kris.

"Karna tak ada lagi gadis perawan disini. Semua modelmu juga sudah pulang. Anggap itu sebagai ucapan maaf mu karna tak pernah memanggilku Oppa ne?" kata Tao sambil memperhatikan Kai yang memasuki bathup tanpa memakai bra.

"Terserah jika kau sudah tak sayang nyawamu. Minho oppa selalu punya mata2."

"Tao-ya hentikan kebiasaan burukmu itu. Sudah berapa banyak yeoja yang kau tiduri eoh? Dan kau adik kecil. Jadilah anak manis didepan orang2 yang lebih tua darimu. Jaga perkataan dan sikapmu. Arraseo?" kata Kris sambil mengusap kepala DiJee.

"Kau terlihat makin mirip Minho Oppa. Menyebalkan!. Bahkan aku ini sudah DEWASA!"

**Claps**

**Clips**

**Blitzz**

"Alright. This showtime baby! Kajja" teriak DiJee.

Tao yang mendengar aba2 itu segera melahap bibir Kai. Begitupun sebaliknya. Tao menindih tubuh Kai sehingga menimbulkan air dibathup naik hingga menutupi hampir keseluruh leher jenjang Kai.

**Claps**

**Clips**

**Blitzz**

Kai mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada tengkuk Tao dan menariknya untuk memperdalam ciuman panas mereka. Bunyi kecipak antara air dan bibir mereka terdengar beriringan. Wajah Kai yang merona menambah kesan seksi yeoja itu.

**Claps**

**Clips**

**Blitzz**

Kai duduk tepat diperut Tao lalu mencium bibir bawahnya lalu menariknya sambil menatap kearah kamera. Kai menggerayangi tubuh Tao sambil terus berusaha menggesekkan tubuh bagian bawah mereka. Kai tersenyum nakal melihat perubahan ekspresi Tao. Kai menjilat pipi Tao sambil mengerling nakal kearah kamera. Disambut decikan hebat dari semua crew yang melihat betapa lihainya Kai mengerjai tubuh Tao.

**Claps**

**Clips**

**Blitzz**

Inilah pengambilan gambar terakhir. Tao berdiri dari Bathup sambil menggendong Kai ala _bridal style_. Tak lupa ciuman panas mereka yang tak pernah putus. Dan mereka _naked_.

"Good Job guys. Really nice" ucap Kris diikuti decak kagum dari semua crew.

"DAEBAK! NEOMU JOHAYO TAO OPPA"

Semua orang mengalihkan pandangannya pada DiJee yang berlari lalu memeluk Tao yang hampir oleng akibat benturan keras darinya. Tao segera memeluk pinggangnya erat sambil tersenyum dan mengusap rambut DiJee penuh sayang. Bagaimanapun juga Tao sudah menganggap DiJee sebagai dongsaeng kesayangannya sendiri sama seperti Kris yang menganggap DiJee seorang adik kecil yang manis menurutnya.

_DJ MAGAZINE telah terbit untuk edisi Bulan ini. Bintang Model muda ternama Huang Zi Tao ikut serta dalam pembuatan kali ini... bla... bla... bla_

**Pip**

"Oho! Kita mendapatkannya lagi kali ini." kata Kris sambil meminum anggurnya.

"Berita populer. Majalah laris. Model tampan. Penggemar tambah. Haha.. ini baru menyenangkan." sahut Tao

"Kalau begitu aku punya tantangan yang bisa bikin ini makin seru. Kau ikut?"

"Apapun itu Kris" jawab Tao sambil berhigh five dengan Kris.

"Kita harus punya SEORANG yeojachingu dan hanya memilikinya SEORANG tanpa boleh bermain dengan yeoja lain sekalipun dibelakang mereka sampai peluncurun _DJ Magazine _untuk edisi bulan berikutnya. Otte?"

"Jadi kau menantangku untuk setia dengan hanya SEORANG yeoja eoh? Arraseo. Akan kubuktikan aku bisa melakukannya. Aku bisa mendapatkan yeojachinguku saat ini juga jika kumau. Dan akan kubuktikan aku bisa bertahan hanya dengan satu yeoja."

"Jinjja? aku tak yakin seorang TAO bisa berpaling dari sekian banyak yeoja hanya untuk memperhatikan SeOrang yeoja."kata Kris

"Wae aku tak bisa?" tanya Tao

"Karna kau -ya"

"Yak! Lalu kau pikir kau ini apa Hah? Kau ini sama saja deng-.."

"Aku bisa membuat Tao tidak playboy lagi. Aku punya obatnya. Tunggu saja besok." Kata DiJee yang datang entah darimana lalu pergi setelah menyela perdebatan KrisTao.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu adik kecil? HEY!" teriak Kris

"Choi Di Jee kembali kau! Apa maksudmu ucapanmu tadi Bocah. Aishh... anak itu benar2" sahut Tao tak kalah keras.

"Lama2 aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya." desis Kris membuat Tao langsung mendelik. Kris yang menyadari tatapan membunuh Tao langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang Direksi itu.

"KRISS! Jangan pernah macam2 pada DiJee atau kubunuh KAU!" teriak Tao

"akan kulaporkan ini pada Minho hyung juga KRIS!" tambahnya lagi.

Ruangan direksi yang bercat putih bersih itu tampak sepi hanya ada Tao seorang yang sibuk mengumpat. Saat ia beranjak akan pergi ekor matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik. Sebuah foto beserta profilnya melekat dalam satu berkas.

Seorang yeoja manis dengan rambut berwarna pink lurus sebahu. Wajahnya seputih susu. Mata yang terlihat lembut. Dagu lancip dan tubuh yang langsing. Senyum Tao terus mengembang menatap gambar yeoja itu. Lalu bibirnya menampilkan smirk yang berbahaya.

"_**Oh Sehun**_. You'll be mine baby"

**TBC/END?**

**RnR.**

Salam Choi Di Jee imnida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : **Choi Di Jee

**Title : ****DJ Magazine**

**Pairing ****: **TaoHun x TaoKai

**Main cast : **Huang Zi Tao x Oh Sehun

**Support cast : **Kris Wu. Kim Jongin. Choi Di Jee

**Genre : ****GS **(Gender Switch)**. **Romance. Comedy.

**Rated : M**

**Summary : **Seorang Model Tampan dan Playboy bernama TAO sanggupkah menjalankan tantangan dari Kris? Sehun seorang model cantik baru dan mampu membuat TAO tertarik tanpa harus menggodanya dulu seperti Kai.

**WARNING: RATE M! GS!**

**Don't bash and plagiarisme.**

**RnR. Don't Silent reader.**

Salam kenal IG dj_inunk

Happy Reading

"**Oh Sehun.** You'll be mine, baby"

Rapat project DJ Magazine untuk bulan depan tengah berjalan dengan tenang diruang direksi itu. Beberapa orang sibuk dengan berkas yang telah disediakan untuk pembahasan rapat kali ini. Seorang yeoja yang berdiri disamping podium itu yang tak lain Sang pimpinan _DJ Magazine _tengah mempresentaikan rencana untuk project _DJ Magazine _untuk bulan depan karena setelah sukses dari peluncuran majalah bulan ini. Choi Di Jee baru akan mengakiri rapat namun sebelumnya ia menyempatkan untuk staff nya untuk bertanya.

"Sajangnim?" seorang staff mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Ne. Sulli-ssi silahkan bertanya?"

"Apa kita akan tetap menggunakan Tao-ssi sebagai bintang utama Majalah bulan depan?"

"Tentu saja. Lagipula aku juga ingin mengenalkan Model baruku sebagai partner Tao untuk project bulan depan." kata DiJee sambil merapikan berkas2nya.

"Itulah yang ingin kutanyakan Jee Sajangnim. Siapa model baru itu? Kulihat tidak ada satu pun model baru diruang latihan tadi?" sahut Taemin.

"Ssssttt...It's secret. Tunggu hingga saatnya pemotretan tiba. Bye guys" kata DiJee pergi membawa sejuta penasaran dari semua staff nya.

**Ceklek**

"AAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Tao yang mendengar teriakan seorang yeoja yang berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamarnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Lalu malah menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher seorang gadis yang berada didekapannya.

"YAK! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan jalang ini hah?! Berhenti bermain-main dengan yeoja! YAK! irreona ppali! Tao oppa iireonayo." Teriak DiJee sambil menarik lengan kekar Tao yang berat menurutnya.

**Brukk**

Tao terjatuh dari ranjang dengan tak elitnya. Tao topless dan hanya memakai sehelai celana pendek abu2. Namja bermata panda itu hanya mengusap _butt _nya pelan lalu berniat melanjutkan mimpi indahnya lagi sebelum.

"TAO! IRREONA! Sebelum kepotong ju-.." Tao segera menarik DiJee lalu mendekapnya dan mengajaknya tidur berdua(?).

"Tao-ya cukup. Hentikan itu kau bisa membunuh Jee-ah. Dan kau 'yeoja' segera pakai bajumu dan pergi. Sebelum adik kecil itu membunuhmu. Kajja" kata Kris sambil melilitkan selimut ditubuh 'yeoja' itu dan membawakan bajunya keaarah kamar mandi.

**BUK**

DiJee yang melihat Tao keluar dari kamarnya setelah mandi mendapatkan hadiah bantal sofa empuk mengenai wajah tampannya.

"Apa masalah mu bocah hah?!" DiJee hanya mengalihkan tatapannya keaarah lain.

Saat Tao akan menghampiri DiJee ia segera ditarik paksa oleh Kris untuk duduk disebelahnya. Sedangkan bibir Tao tak berhenti untuk mengumpat.

"Berhenti mengumpat atau akan kubuang semua koleksi gucci mu. Nah, begitu lebih baik. Sekarang dengarkan penjelasan DiJee dan jangan menyela. Arraseo?" kata Kris sambil menepuk bahu Tao pelan.

"Hmm."

"Adik kecil bicaralah"

"Aku tak ingin bicara dengannya. Aku ingin pulang."

" Iiisshh.. kau selalu membuang waktu indahku. Dasar bocah"

"Apa kau bilang? Yak!.."

"Sudahlah adik kecil berhenti adu mulut dengannya. Aishh.. sebenarnya siapa yang mengajarimu bertingkah laku seperti ini hah? Dasar Minho memang tidak becus mendidik dongsaeng sendiri. Kajja sebaiknya kita pulang" kata Kris menengahi TaoJee

"Chankaman. Tao aku hanya mengingatkanmu untuk datang kepemotretan besok lusa dialamat yang sudah kutulis dinote kecil itu. Kau harus datang jika tidak aku benar2 akan menghabisi junior mu."

"YAAAKKKKK!" teriakan TaoRis

"Kurasa Minho hyung mengajari Jee-ah dengan baik luar dalamnya. Sifat mereka sama saja. Aigoo" Kali ini Tao yang memijat pelipisnya pelan.

**Claps**

**Clips**

**Blitzz**

Beberapa model tengah dalam proses pemotretan. DiJee sibuk memperbaiki setiap pose modelnya. Kris sibuk dengan kameranya. Dan Tao baru saja datang dengan penampilan luar biasa keren dan mewah. Jiwa fashionista nya memang tak pernah hilang sejak lahir.

"Kris kenapa semua sudah mulai? Apa aku telat?" tanya Tao

"_Never_. Kau nanti terakhir dengan model misterius yang akan jadi partnermu."

"Apa maksudmu? Partner baru lagi? Kenapa Jee-ah tak memberitahuku?"

"Kau lupa apa yang terjadi kemarin lusa diapartemen mu hah?"

"Ahh benar. Apa waktu itu ia ingin memberitahuku tentang ini?"

"Tentu saja sebelum kau ketahuan habis bercinta dengan jalang baru lagi benar. Tunggu. Kau tak lupa dengan tantanganku waktu itu kan? Tapi setelah melihatmu kemarin lusa aku tak yakin kau bisa bertahan dengan satu yeoja saja." kata Kris

"Eyy... Akan kubuktikan nanti. Lagipula aku sudah punya targetnya. Kau tunggu saja" kata Tao sambil bersmirk mengerikan. Kris segera kembali posisinya untuk sesi pemotretan selanjutnya. Sedangkan Tao?

"**Oh Sehun**. Where are you baby?" smirk mematikan menguar hebat dari Sisi Tao. Berhati-hatilah untuk siapapun yang bernama '**Oh Sehun**'. Tao akan sangat menyeramkan jika dalam mode seperti ini. Pastikan _hole _mu dalam posisi baik. UPSS.

**Claps**

**Clips**

**Blitzz**

Pemotretan untuk para model pendukung telah selesai. Kini tinggal penampilan model utama. Tao dan Model baru itu. Tao sedang dimake up dan akan menjalani pemotretan solo terlebih dahulu. Karna DiJee mempercayai kinerja Tao sehingga ia tak perlu memandunya dan lebih memilih menunggu sang model barunya.

**Claps**

**Clips**

**Blitzz**

Tao telah menyelesaikan sesi pemotretan solo nya. Kini saatnya berganti dengan Model baru itu. Seorang yeoja menutupi tubuhnya dengan kain bermotif kulit macan berjalan menghampiri tempat yang tadi dipakai Tao. Yeoja itu mempersiapkan dirinya lalu Kris memulai sesi pemotretan nya. Yeoja itu berpose sangat lembut penuh perasaan. Saat yeoja itu menurunkan kain motif kulit macan itu tampak kulit putih susu yang lembut. _Bra _bermotif sama dengan kain yang menutupi tubuh seksi nya telah hilang.

Yeoja itu berpose mendongakkan kepalanya lalu membuka mulutnya sedikit seolah mendesah tak lupa tangannya yang bergerak erotis menyentuh setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Tao tak sedikit pun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Model yeoja baru itu. Mata elangnya mengamati tiap detail tubuh yeoja itu. Dan itu berhasil membuat junior nya ereksi seketika.

"Puas mengamati model baruku Tao?! Masih ingat perjanjian yang kau buat dengan Kris? inilah obat yang kukatakan pada kalian. Ingat! Jangan pernah mendekatinya jika nantinya kau hanya akan menyakitinya. Dia sudah kuanggap eonni ku sendiri. Arraseo?" kata DiJee yang entah sejak kapan ikut mengamati arah pandang Tao pada model barunya itu.

"Arra~ Siapa nama nya?" tanya Tao tetap tak mengalihkan tatapannya.

Belum sempat terjawab pertanyaannya DiJee malah meninggalkannya dan menghampiri Model baru itu. Tao mengikuti DiJee dari belakang karna ia juga penasaran. Tao terus memperhatikan yeoja baru itu rasanya ia tak asing dengan mata lembut itu dan tak lupa kulit yang seputih susu ini. Hingga akhirnya ia mulai mengingat sesuatu bertepatan dengan uluran tangan sang model baru itu.

_"Well. I got you baby.. __**Oh**__.." _suara hati Tao

"**Oh Sehun **imnida. Bangapta Oppadeul~" kata Sehun bersamaan dengan jabatan tangan Tao lalu Kris.

Smirk mematikan Tao membuat Kris mengernyit heran. Lalu menepuk bahunya untuk menyadarkan.

"Tao-ya. Kau sedang tak merencanakan hal burukkan?"

"Aniya. Aku hanya merasa semakin dekat dengan surga"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aroma virginity nya membuat kode juniorku bersemangat Kris hyung"

"Jangan bercanda. Bahkan dia tak menggodamu Tao-ya"

"Aku tau. Dia berbeda Kris. Aku akan mendapatkannya."

"Kau selalu mengatakan semua gadis perawan seperti itu Tao-ya. Berhenti bermain dengan wanita terutama dengan Sehun. Karna kuyakin DiJee tak akan angkat tangan untuk ini."

"Buat apa bocah itu mencarikanku obat penawar Playboy. Jika ia tak menyerahkan Sehun padaku?"

"Mungkin benar Jee-ah memberikan Sehun padamu sebagai obat Playboy mu itu. Tapi apa mungkin seorang Sehun akan tertarik padamu hah? Kau pikir DiJee akan memberikan semua yang berharga secara cuma2 hah? Kuyakin mendapatkan Sehun tak semudah apa yang kau bayangkan Tao-ya."

"Akan kubuat Sehun takluk padaku. Aku bisa menaklukan semua yeoja. Kenapa tidak dengan hanya seorang yeoja sepertinya. Itu gampang. Hanya masalah waktu Kris hyung."

"Kuharap kau bisa menaklukannya tanpa harus ditaklukkan dulu olehnya" kata Kris sambil menunjuk Sehun yang sedang dipandu DiJee disertai tawa ringan oleh yeoja manis itu.

"Kupastikan aku yang akan menaklukannya dulu. Bukan aku yang ditaklukannya Kris" desis Tao.

**Claps**

**Clips**

**Blitzz**

Pemotretan kali ini lebih fokus untuk Tao terutama untuk Sehun sebagai model barunya. Dan tema khusus untuk bintang model utama yaitu _**Naughty Red Rose**_. Jika sebelumnya para model pendukung masih tak jauh dengan tema _**Party**_. Tapi jika menyangkut dengan yang utama harus berbeda.

Tempat yang akan digunakan yaitu sebuah ruangan serba putih. Hanya ada sofa putih berbentuk mahkota memanjang. Lalu ada piano dan meja yang berwarna putih. Kini kedua model itu tengah diberi arahan oleh DiJee. Sehun hanya memakai kemeja putih sepanjang diatas lutut sehingga menampilkan paha mulusnya. Tak lupa setangkai bunga mawar merah terselip ditelinga kanannya.

Sedangkan Tao memakai kemeja putih sama dengan Sehun namun tak dikancingkan sehingga menampilkan perut _sixpack _nya. Lalu celana putih panjang dan Tao membawa setangkai mawar ditangannya.

**Claps**

**Clips**

**Blitzz**

Sehun tiduran disofa sambil menyesapi aroma setangkai mawar merah yang dibawanya. Posisi Tao duduk dilantai bawah dengan tangan kanannya yang ia selipkan diantara kaki Sehun dan _smirk _andalannya ia fokuskan kearah kamera.

"Sehun eonni bangunlah. Tao sekarang kau duduk diantara kaki Sehun. Ya seperti itu lalu gigit tangkai mawar merahnya dan Sehun eonni nanti ambil mawarnya pakai bibirnya. Dan kau Tao tanganmu yang kiri nanti menarik tengkuk Sehun biar lebih dekat dan Sehun eonni tangannya meraba dada Tao ya. Oke lakukan seperti yang kuperintahkan." perintah DiJee

**Blitzz**

Tao sedari tadi memandang lekat manik mata Sehun. Rasanya ingin sekali ia mengecup bibir Sehun yang berada tepat didepan bibirnya. Tao dapat melihat bra Sehun dari bawah. Tao semakin bersmirk mengerikan. Sementara menunggu Kris dan Dijee yang sibuk dengan argumen mereka. Tao mencoba untuk mendekati Sehun. Tao tetap duduk dilantai dan Sehun duduk disofa sehingga Tao harus mendongak untuk menatap Sehun.

"Sehun-ah"

"Ne oppa"

"Apa kau sudah punya namjachingu?"

"Aniyo. Waeyo Tao oppa?"

"Apa kau mau jadi yeojachingu ku?"

Wajah Sehun merona sekilas namun tak membalas apa yang dikatakan Tao. Ia malah sibuk memandang keaarah lain. Tao yang menyadari itu segera meraih dagu Sehun agar menunduk sejajar dengan wajahnya. Lalu Tao berusaha menggapai bibir cherry itu. Ia sudah tak bisa mengontrolnya ia ingin merasakannya. Perlahan bibir TaoHun akan menyatu sebelum ada setan kecil yang menganggu moment mereka.

"Yak! TAO! Apa yang akan kau lakukan hah? Bahkan aku belum menyuruhmu menciumnya"

"Aishh. Jinjja-" belum sempat umpatan Tao berkelanjutan Sehun mengecup pipinya cepat. Tao segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun.

_"Bahkan kau bisa membuatku memperkosamu saat ini juga hanya dengan kecupanmu Sehun, baby" _batin Tao

**Claps**

**Clips**

**Blitzz**

Masih dilokasi dan tempat yang sama. Hanya berubah disetiap pose nya.

"Tao sekarang giliranmu yang tidur disofa itu dan Sehun eonni kau tidur diatas tubuh Tao ne. Oh dan juga buka 3 kancing teratasmu Sehun eonni lalu tunjukkan aku bahumu. Iya seperti itu. Tao pandang Sehun eonni. Bagus seperti itu. Sekarang tempelkan bibir kalian TANPA ada lumatan ingat. Sehun eonni lebih dekat kearah Tao. Sekarang Sehun kecup wajah Tao setiap detilnya. Perlahan. _Yes thats it girl. _Sekarang berikan aku ciuman terbaik kalian. Dan Tao kau selesaikan sisa kancing kemeja Sehun eonni. INGAT pakai perasaan."

**Blitz **

_"Persetan pakai perasaan. Semua ini memabukkan. Tubuh Sehun membuatku candu. Sial tubuhnya manis sekali. Dan aku mendengar desahan kecil dari bibir seksinya. Oho! ini semakin mengasikkan. Berikan aku desahanmu Sehun baby. Terus." _batin Tao masih dengan mata terpejam dan mencium tiap lekat tubuh Sehun tanpa ampun. Seakan haus akan kebutuhan jasmaninya.

**Plak**

Jitakan keras Tao dapatkan dari DiJee.

"Apa yang kau lakukan TAO?! Kau membuat model ku seperti jalang yang ingin kau tiduri saat ini juga!" Lalu membawa Sehun keruang ganti.

"Apa tadi itu nikmat?" tanya Kris

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya."

Pemotretan kemarin cukup membuat Tao melayang dan juga mendapat pijatan brutal dari DiJee karena niat memperkosa Sehun secara blak-blakan. Model tampan itu tengah menyesapi coffee latte nya dibandara sambil menunggu crew lain. Ternyata tujuan lokasi pemotretan selanjutnya dilakukan di Jepang yang terkenal akan pemandangan alam indahnya.

"Tao Oppa." Seorang yeoja manis menepuk bahu Tao dari belakang.

"Sehun-ah. Kau sudah datang." kata Tao menampilkan senyum mautnya.

"Ne. Apa yang lain belum datang Tao Oppa?"

_"Oh Sehun baby kau memanggilku seolah mendesahkan namaku. Aku bisa gila berada didekatmu."_ pikir Tao

"Tao oppa. Gwenchana?" tanya Sehun menyadarkannya.

Bukannya menjawab Tao mempersempit jaraknya dengan Sehun. Membelai lembut pipi Sehun yang sedikit merona. Lalu meraih tengkuk gadis itu dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari manik mata Sehun. Mereka saling menatap dalam hingga kedua ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. Tao menarik pinggang Sehun untuk lebih mendekat padanya dan tanpa sadar Sehun mulai terbuai dan menutup matanya. Tao yang menyadarinya segera meraup bibir cherry itu.

**Plak**

"Yak!"

**TBC**

**RnR please.**

**Salam IG dj_inunk**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : **Choi Di Jee

**Title : ****DJ Magazine**

**Pairing ****: **TaoHun x TaoKai

**Main cast : **Huang Zi Tao x Oh Sehun

**Support cast : **Kris Wu. Kim Jongin. Choi Di Jee

**Genre : ****GS **(Gender Switch)**. **Romance. Comedy.

**Rated : M**

**Summary : **Seorang Model Tampan dan Playboy bernama TAO sanggupkah menjalankan tantangan dari Kris? Sehun seorang model cantik baru dan mampu membuat TAO tertarik tanpa harus menggodanya dulu seperti Kai.

**WARNING: RATE M! GS!**

**Don't bash and plagiarisme.**

**RnR. Don't Silent reader.**

Salam kenal IG dj_inunk

Happy Reading

Tao menarik pinggang Sehun untuk lebih mendekat padanya dan tanpa sadar Sehun mulai terbuai dan menutup matanya. Tao yang menyadarinya segera meraup bibir cherry itu.

**Plak**

"Yak!"

"Appo~ Jee-ah"

"Kenapa kau selalu membuat para modelku berakhir tampak seperti jalang eoh?!"

"Tap-.."

"Mwoya? Kau mau bilang jika modelku lah yang memang menggoda mu begitu?"

"Ahh. Sudahlah. Bisakah kalian ini tidak menghancurkan mood ku hah? Bahkan ini masih pagi dan kita akan ke Jepang." Kata Kris menengahi TaoJee sambil menenteng dua tas miliknya dan satunya milik DiJee.

"Iya Tao oppa berhentilah bertengkar dengan Jee-ah. Wajar jika DiJee seperti itu dia kan memang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan jadi sedikit labil." Kata Sehun sambil mengusap lengan Tao.

Seolah terhipnotis akan sentuhan Sehun. Tao mengalihkan pandangannya hanya pada Sehun seorang dan melupakan apa yang telah terjadi barusan.

Kris DiJee dan beberapa crew menempati kursi dibagian tengah. Tao dan Sehun berada dipojok belakang. Seharusnya Tao duduk dibagian depan dengan_ hair stylies _nya tapi ia menukar tempatnya. Modus ala Tao bilang jika tempat duduknya telah ditempati oleh crew lain.

"Sehun-ah apa kau mengantuk? bersandarlah dibahuku"

"Ne Tao oppa. Gomawo." Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Tao. Tentu Tao menerimanya dengan sepenuh hati.

Selang beberapa menit napas Sehun terdengar beraturan. Sehun telah tidur membuat Tao leluasa untuk(?).

Tao membelai rambut Sehun pelan lalu mengecup nya sedikit lama sambil menyesapi aroma strawbery pada rambut Sehun. Perlahan tangan kanan Tao menggengam tangan gadis itu lalu tersenyum.

_"Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu Sehun baby" _batin Tao.

Tao mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan lalu melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun ketika tidur sangat manis dan terlihat damai. Perlahan tangan kirinya tergerak untuk menyentuh poni Sehun lalu menyelipkan kesisi telinganya. Turun lagi sentuhannya menyusuri tiap lekat wajah Sehun. Mengusap pelan pipi lembut itu. Mencubit kecil hidung mancung itu. Lalu mengusap lembut peemukaan bibir cherry Sehun. Bibir itu tampak merah dan terlihat sangat kenyal.

Tanpa sadar Tao menjilat bibirnya pelan. Tangannya yang berada dibibir Sehun tergantikan dengan bibirnya yang menjelajahi bibir Sehun. Bibirnya melumat bibir Sehun pelan diawalnya namun semakin lama makin tak terkendali dan liar. Tangan kirinya yang tak tinggal diam segera meraih tengkuk Sehun dan melumat bibir itu lebih dalam. Hingga ciuman itu berubah menjadi cumbuan yang turun keleher Sehun. Mencium menjilat dan menyesap pelan.

"Eungh.." lenguhan muncul dari bibir Sehun.

Tao yang mendengar desahan itu seolah kode hijau untuk melakukan hal yang lebih. Tao menjilati cuping Sehun lalu turun menuju tengkuknya untuk dijilati dicium lalu digigit pelan sehingga menampakkan tanda kemerahan diarea tengkuk Sehun.

"Aahh... Tao op..paa.." Sehun berusaha menghentikannya namun tangannya seolah berkata lain sehingga mengalungkannya dileher Tao dan menarik kepala Tao agar mencium bahu, leher dan tengkuknya lebih dalam.

Tangan kiri Tao mulai beraksi dibalik t-shirt Sehun dan menemukan dua bola kembar padat nan kenyal favorit Tao. Segera ia menangkup dua gundukan itu meremas dan memijatnya seirama dengan ciuman panas mereka.

"Eungh.. aahh...hen.. ..h"

Tangan kirinya yang puas bermain dengan buah dada Sehun lalu turun membelai perut rata Sehun.

"Tt...ta..oo"

Desahan Sehun yang telah sampai memanggil nama Tao. Semakin membuat nafsu Tao membuncah hingga keubun-ubun. Baru saja ia akan menyingkap t-shirt Sehun sebelum sebuah suara mengerintupsi kegiatan mereka. Seorang pramugari berdehem agak keras kearah TaoHun. Sedangkan reaksi Tao(?).

"Ah yeobo. Apa uri aegya menendang-nendang perut mu lagi eoh? Aku bantu mengusap perutmu ne? Aegya jadilah anak baik diperut Umma ne? Kasian Sehun umma kesakitan jika kau bergerak terlalu aktif didalam sini" Kata Tao sambil mengusap perut Sehun lalu menciumnya sekilas.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya memandang horror kearah Tao. Sedetik kemudian Tao mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sehun lalu mengangkat tangan Sehun yang sedari tadi digenggam tangan kanannya lalu menciumnya penuh perasaan. Lalu beralih mencium kening Sehun lama diakhiri pelukkan hangat dari Tao. Sehun hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya lucu. Pramugari itu sedari tadi memandang moment TaoHun sampai sadar jika cairan berwarna merah kental mengalir dihidungnya. _Aigoo_...

"Tadi itu hampir saja. Hahh" kata Tao tanpa sadar masih menggenggam tangan Sehun

**WELCOME TO THE ISHIGAKI ISLAND**

Pulau Ishigaki yang terkenal akan keindahan pantainya. Air laut yang sebening biru langit. Kesegaran alam yang mampu membuat orang stres mampu normal lagi. Inilah surga dunia.

Tao, Sehun, Kris, DiJee dan semua crew berlarian menyisiri pantai pasir putih itu. Selama pemotretan dipulau ini mereka bisa sekalian menikmati indahnya pulau.

Semua tengah istirahat di 2 villa yang berbeda. Satu khusus semua crew. Satu lagi khusus ditempati Tao Sehun Kris dan DiJee seorang. Tao tak sengaja melihat Sehun yang akan berendam melintas didepan kamarnya. Segera ia mengikutinya dari belakang. Mengingat Dijee baru selesai berendam tadi. Kris sibuk dengan editing nya. Jadi tak ada kemungkinan untuk menganggu moment TaoHun lagi.

**Clup**

Sehun baru saja masuk ketempat perendaman yang ada gelembung2 kecil keluar dari bawah. Air itu bening dan sangat hangat. Tao yang melihat Sehun hanya memakai _bra _dan _cd _warna putih semakin menunjukkan smirk andalannya. Ia berjalan sambil membuka t-shirt lalu celana nya sehingga menyisakan zipper hitamnya.

Sehun yang merasa ada sesuatu yang membelai paha dalamnya segera membuka matanya. Lalu terkejut ketika kepala Tao menyembul tepat didepan wajahnya sambil tersenyum miring.

**Cup**

"Omo! Apa yang kau lakukan oppa? Sedang apa kau disini eoh? Kau mengejutkanku" tanya Sehun sambil mendorong dada Tao.

"Aku hanya berendam. Lagipula aku merindukanmu" kata Tao sambil mencuri kecupan dipipi Sehun.

"Berhenti menciumku. Kau bukan namjachigu ku oppa"

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku namjachingu mu" kata Tao lalu mendekati Sehun lagi berusaha mencuri kecupan dibibir Sehun namun segera dihadangnya.

"Aku tidak mau dan berhentilah menggodaku." kata Sehun sambil mulai beranjak pergi namun segera ditarik Tao.

**Byur**

"Bahkan posisi seperti ini kau bilang aku yang menggodamu? Bahkan tanganmu berada tepat di little Tao, Sehun baby" kata Tao sambil menjilat cuping Sehun.

"Aahh.. hentikan" desah Sehun lalu memukul dada Tao pelan. Sedangkan Tao semakin mendekap pinggang Sehun membuat tangan Sehun terhimpit tepat diatas permukaan junior Tao.

"Kau tidak akan bisa pergi Sehun baby" kata Tao sambil menggigit leher Sehun.

"Aahh.." Sehun pun meremas junior Tao "benarkah?" lanjutnya sambil memijat pelan junior Tao yang mulai menggembung itu.

"Oho! Sehun baby mulai nakal eoh? little Tao sangat sensitive baby. Jangan berani menggodanya jika kau tak ingin kutelanjangi ditempat ini dan saat ini juga" kata Tao sambil menggeram tertahan.

"Sehunnie tidak sedang menggodanya oppa~ Aku hanya sedang membelainya saja. Apa tidak boleh?" Tanya Sehun dengan tatapan seduktifnya yang ampuh membuat Tao menggeram lebih keras.

Segera Tao mencium bibir Sehun tanpa ampun. Dia tak sanggup mengontrol hasratnya lebih jauh. Sehun benar2 membuatnya frustrasi. Tao mencium leher Sehun lalu menjilat dan menyesapinya. (Tao tak sanggup harus membuat tanda kepemilikkannya disekujur tubuh Sehun karna Sesi pemotretan selanjutnya harus mewajibkan TaoHun _naked_. Upss.)

Sehun maupun Tao telah naked di perendaman. Ciuman panas mereka tak terhentikan. Sehun mengalungkan tangannya keleher Tao. Sedangkan Tao sibuk menyesapi kedua gundukan kenyal favoritnya. Ia menyesap nipple Sehun kuat hingga menimbulkan warna kemerahan. Lalu turun lagi menciumi perut rata Sehun tak peduli kini ia harus menahan napasnya karena sambil menyelam untuk menikmati tubuh sang bidadari Sehun. Tangannya membelai Ms.V Sehun sadar akan punya gadis itu telah berlendir ia menarik Sehun untuk keluar dari perendaman.

"Kita lanjutkan diranjang baby" kata Tao sambil memakaikan bathrop pada Sehun lalu menggendongnya ala bridal style menuju kamar Tao.

"Aaaahh.. Opp..aa.h.. pel..ann." Tao tengah mengerjai dada Sehun tanpa ampun. Lalu turun mencumbu pusar Sehun dengan lidahnya.

Tangannya tengah membelai paha dalam Sehun.

"Opp..pp..aahh"

"call my name baby"

Tao mencoba memasukan jari tengahnya lalu dua jarinya menyusul. Ia gerakan in-out pada Ms.V Sehun.

"Tt..ttaa..oo opp..aa..hh" Sehun berhasil klimaks hanya dengan jari Tao bagaimana jika dengan little Tao(?).

Tao menjilati daerah Ms.V Sehun lalu menyesap cairan Sehun lalu membaginya lewat ciuman panas lagi. Setelah itu Tao menatap Sehun dalam lalu mencium keningnya, kedua matanya, hidungnya, lalu bibir cherry itu.

"Bolehkah aku?" tanya Tao. Padahal dalam hidup Tao yang namanya bercinta tanpa kenal ijin. Yang penting rasa kepuasan satu sama lain. Namun lain dengan Sehun. Bahkan ia meminta ijin padanya.

"Pelan-pelan Tao oppa..h" jawab Sehun dengan tatapan sayunya. Entah dapat dorongan darimana Tao mencium kening Sehun lama lalu menatap kemanik teduh gadis dibawahnya ini.

"You can trust me Sehunnie baby"

"Ne. Oppa" lalu berakhir dengan ciuman panas memabukkan.

Tao tengah memposisikan little tao didepan Ms.V Sehun. Mengocoknya sambil menatap Sehun yang membelai buah dadanya sangat erotis. Menggesekkan juniornya di Ms.V Sehun yang belum pernah terjamah siapapun. Sehun yang tak tahan terus meracau tak karuan.

"Masukkan opp..pa...AAaaaaaaa" bahkan Tao baru memasukkan ujung juniornya. Melihat Sehun yang mengeluarkan air matanya. Seorang Tao ingin menghentikan acara bercintanya ditengah jalan bahkan sebelum ia klimaks.

"Opp..pa.. ini sangat sa..kkitt"

"Kita hentikan saja ne? Aku tak ingin menyakitimu baby" kata Tao sambil mengusap air mata Sehun.

"Aniya oppa. Aku bisa menahannya. Lanjutkan sajaa.."

"Tap-.." dengan cepat Sehun membungkam bibir Tao dengan bibirnya. Hanya menempel tidak ada lumatan.

Tao memandang teduh mata Sehun yang sayu. Lalu mencium kedua mata Sehun bergantian dan menjilat sisa air mata Sehun diekor matanya.

"Aku berjanji akan pelan. Dan gigit bahuku jika kau merasa sakit. Arraseo baby?" dijawab anggukan dengan Sehun.

"Ini akan terasa sakit diawalnya. Tapi aku menjamin kenikmatan setelahnya baby. Jadi bersiaplah."

"Hmm... AAAaaaaaaaaaahh...hhmmpth" Tao memasukkan juniornya dengan sekali hentak lalu segera meraup bibir Sehun yang sudah bengkak akibatnya.

"Ber..gerak..lahh.."

Kode lampu hijau menyala. Biasanya Tao akan langsung brutal dengan partner sex nya. Tapi mengingat yang dibawahnya ini Sehun. Seolah ia terhipnotis akan manik mata Sehun yang selalu memandangnya lembut. Ia tak tega. Lalu ia mulai menggerakkan miliknya perlahan.

"Aaahh... hhmmpt.. ssaa..kkiii...tt" pada saat itu juga Tao merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir dibawah sana. Blood virginity. Entah apa yang membuat Tao senang atau bangga lebih tepatnya. Melihat ialah yang pertama memasuki Sehun. Bahkan Tao terbiasa membobol gadis perawan. Tapi Sehun berbeda. Aneh rasanya. Seperti ada kupu2 yang berterbangan didalam perutnya.

"Bertahanlah Sehunnie baby. Ini akan jadi nikmat" kata Tao sambil terus mengecupi tiap lekuk wajah gadis dibawahnya ini.

Gerakkan in-out nya perlahan makin cepat tapi tak terbilang brutal. Ia masih ingat yang dibawahnya kini seorang Sehun bukan seorang jalang yang biasanya ia ambil dari _pub _langganannya.

"Aaahh.. aahh..aah.. disitu oppa"

"eungh.. oppa..aahh"

"Call me baby... arghh" geram Tao yang semakin frustasi karena junior nya dijepit kuat di Ms.V Sehun. Sangat memabukkan bagi Tao.

"aaahh..aahh..kkuu.. iinng..iinn kkee..llluaarr"

"bersam..ma baby.. arghh"

Tao mencengkram pinggang Sehun makin erat. Sehun meremas rambut tak kalah erat hingga saatnya akan klimaks bersama.

"TTAAAOO OOPPAAAA aaahh.. ahh..ahh"

"SSSEEHHUUNNNIIEE BABY..hah...hah."

Tao ambruk didepan dada Sehun lalu tersenyum. Peluh mereka menyatu hingga menampilkan kulit yang mengkilap. Tao yang melihat Sehun dalam keadaan penuh peluh seaakan merasa tengah di goda nya.

**Cup**

"Berhenti mengerjai tubuhku Oppa. Aku lelah"

Tao yang mendengar keluhan Sehun justru membuatnya makin gencar memainkan kedua bola kembar padat kenyal itu.

"Aahh.. eunghh.. oppa..aah"

"Ronde selanjutnya Sehun baby"

Sehun yang mendengar permintaan Tao itu langsung menatapnya horror. Belum sempat meng-handle nya Tao sudah menindihnya dan mengajaknya bergumul dibalik selimut.

Hingga yang terdengar hanyalah desahan nikmat kedua manusia dibalik selimut itu.

**TBC/END ?**

**RnR please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author : **Choi Di Jee

**Title : ****DJ Magazine**

**Pairing ****: **TaoHun x TaoKai

**Main cast : **Huang Zi Tao x Oh Sehun

**Support cast : **Kris Wu. Kim Jongin. Choi Di Jee

**Genre : ****GS **(Gender Switch)**. **Romance. Comedy.

**Rated : M**

**Summary : **Seorang Model Tampan dan Playboy bernama TAO sanggupkah menjalankan tantangan dari Kris? Sehun seorang model cantik baru dan mampu membuat TAO tertarik tanpa harus menggodanya dulu seperti Kai.

**WARNING: RATE M! GS!**

**Don't bash and plagiarisme.**

**RnR. Don't Silent reader.**

Salam kenal IG dj_inunk

Happy Reading

**Cklek**

Semua yang tengah berada diruangan tengah mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun. Yeoja itu berjalan pelan menghampiri mereka. Daerah selangkangannya terasa ngilu untuk digerakkan. Tao yang kebetulan tengah minum dan menyadari gadisnya baru keluar segera menghampirinya. Lalu meraih pinggangnya dan membantunya untuk duduk disofa lalu memberikan sebotol soft drink yang tadi diambilnya.

"Kenapa jalanmu seperti itu Sehun eonni?"

"Dia hab-.." Sehun segera membekap mulut Tao.

"Aku sedang bulanan Jee-ah"

"Jinjja? Tidak habis dibobol Tao kan?"

"Hey anak kecil jaga bicaramu. Tidak sopan sekali" sahut Kris sambil mencubit hidung Jee.

"Chankaman jika Sehun eonni sedang masa bulanan berarti kita tidak bisa mengadakan pemotretan dipantai Kris oppa?"

"Ah benar juga. Kita lewatkan saja yang berbau basah dan intim dibawah laut lagipula dulu tema _basah _telah kita gunakan dengan Kai ingat?"

"Geurrae. Kalau begitu aku akan mengubah rencana itu. Kita tak akan pakai konsep _basah_. Aku akan memikirkannya dulu jadi hari ini kita free saja. Lagipula kita masih ada waktu untuk beberapa hari kedepan." Ucap Jee lalu sibuk dengan _tablet _nya.

Semua anak asuhan _DJ Magazine _tengah menikmati moment mereka dipesisir pantai. Ada yang sedang menyelam melihat terumbu karang, selfie, beberapa crew namja asik dengan volli nya. Sedangkan Tao berjalan menyisiri pantai sambil mencari Sehun yang sejak tadi telah pergi meninggalkanya. Padahal Tao khawatir akan keadaannya mengingat hal semalam _itu _yang pertama bagi Sehun jadi efek nya pasti sakit jika dipaksa untuk jalan2.

Tao terus berjalan kearah barat hingga menemukan sebuah terongan yang tak panjang dan memperlihatkan sisi pantai sebelah barat yang sangat indah. Ia berjalan kesana lalu tersenyum melihat pemandangan pantai disebelah barat lebih indah. Beberapa gadis2 yang juga pengunjung yang melihat aksi Tao yang topless siap berenang itu bersiul-siul menggoda. Hingga salah satu yeoja dari mereka menyipitkan matanya.

"OPPAAa" teriak yeoja itu

Tao yang telah berenang dan akan lebih ketengah tak memperdulikan panggilan seseorang dibelakangnya. Dia pikir pasti _fangirl _nya. Ketika Tao mengambil udara sebentar ia terkejut seseorang mengikutinya. Tao terkejut melihat yeoja didepannya kini sambil berpegangan dipundaknya.

"Tao oppa"

"Kaii" yeoja tan seksi itu tersenyum lalu mengalungkan tangannya dileher Tao.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kai?"

"Aku sedang liburan dengan teman2ku. Oppa sendiri?"

"Ahh.. aku ada pemotretan disini."

Air ombaknya bergerak dan Tao sedikit gugup karena Kai tak memberi jarak padanya bahkan dadanya yang hanya berlapis bikini polkadot itu mengenai dagunya. Tao menyeringai merasakan tanda2 jika Kai memancingnya. Segera ia menarik pinggang Kai hingga bersentuhan dengannya. Tao menyeringai melihat Kai yang mengerling nakal padanya.

"Kau ingin bermain-main denganku eoh?" Kata Tao sambil meremas _butt _Kai.

"Aaahh.. tentu saja.."

"Oho! bukankah dulu kau pernah kuperingatkan jangan pernah mendesah didepanku jika tak ingin _hole _mu kuhabisi nona manis"

"Aku ingin kau memasuki hole ku. Oppa..hh"

"Baiklah kita coba seberapa sempit milikmu nona manis" kata Tao sambil meremas dada kiri Kai lalu mereka berenang ketepian.

Tao tengah membawa Kai memasuki terowongan itu.

"Berikan aku ciuman terbaikmu. Buat aku horny karnamu maka aku akan menusuk _hole _mu dengan _junior _kebanggaanku."

"Aku akan memberikan service terbaikku oppa. Nikmati saja ne"

Kai berganti menyudutkan Tao kedinding terowongan lalu memulai aksinya. Ia mencium bibir Tao penuh nafsu tangannya pun juga tak tinggal diam. Kai sibuk dengan lidah Tao didalam mulutnya. Sedangkan tangannya meraba dan memijat pelan _little _Tao dari luar celana. Ciuman panas keduanya makin liar hingga bunyi decakan saliva mereka tak dihiraukan. Kai yang sudah hilang kendali segera membuka sabuk Tao terburu-buru. Sedangkan Tao mencoba menikmati apa yang ia dapatkan dan seakan lupa akan tujuan awalnya yang ingin mencari Sehun.

**Srak Srek**

Kai sibuk menciumi lehernya. Tao yang sedari tadi tak menutup matanya mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara.

**Deg Degg Deegg**

Seorang yeoja dengan kulit seputih susu tengah memandangnya. Yeoja itu tersentak karena ia ketahuan mengintip kegiatan dua orang yang berada tak jauh didepannya. Ia segera berlari ketika tatapannya bertemu pandang dengan Tao.

Tao yang sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan segera mendorong tubuh Kai. Kai memandangnya bingung sekaligus kesal karena kegiatan yang akan berakhir meyenangkan baginya terhenti begitu saja. Tao langsung pergi sambil membenahi pakaiannya dan tak memperdulikan umpatan yang keluar dari mulut manis Kai. Yang dibenaknya hanyalah bagaimana caranya untuk menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini pada Sehun.

Tao masuk kedalam villa dengan tergesa-gesa dan langsung mencari Sehun kepenjuru ruangan tapi tak menemukannya. Tao cemas jika Sehun sampai berpikir negatif setelah melihatnya bercumbu dengan Kai. Ia merasa bersalah. Ia merasa tak ingin mengecewakan Sehun terlebih setelah ia bercinta dengannya semalam dan telah mengambil keperawanannya. Tao akui ia tertarik pada Sehun sejak awal. Ia ingin memiliki Sehun seorang.

Padahal baru semalam Tao mendapatkan Sehun tapi paginya langsung kehilangan bidadarinya. Ia sangat menyesal apa lagi ketika ia mengingat raut wajah Sehun dan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Tao tak sanggup untuk melihatnya menangis.

"Oh Tao?! kau mengagetkanku! ada apa denganmu?" kata Kris yang baru keluar kamarnya dengan penampilan lusuh seperti baru bangun tidur. Ternyata setelah diskusi pagi tadi ia tak berniat keluar villa dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan kekasih barunya. Yaitu guling.

"Aku mengecewakannya Kris. Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Apa maksudmu? aku tak paham. Kau ini sedang membicarakan siapa? Hoamm.. ah aku mengantuk sekali" kata Kris sambil menguap lebar2.

"Jorok sekali. Bau tahu. Itu mulut apa sampah. Cuci mukamu dulu aku ingin cerita padamu. Ppali!"

"Iiisshh.. ne ne tunggu bentar"

Setelah Kris membersihkan mukanya ia mengambil beberapa snack lalu duduk bersebelahan dengan Tao yang terus mengetukkan kepalanya pada bantalan sofa. Kris mengernyitkan keningya melihat kelakuan Tao.

"Tao-ya kau tidak sedang gila kan?"

"Masih gejala hyung. Tapi jika Sehun tak kunjung memaafkanku maka aku akan benar2 gila."

Kris yang mendengar penuturan hanya tersenyum miring menampilkan smirk menawannya.

"Tao-ya jangan bilang jika kau akan mengaku kalah untuk yang pertama takluk pada Sehun."

"Kau benar. Aku mengaku kalah."

"Haha dugaanku benar. Selamat Tao-ya obat penawar dari Jee-ah benar2 cocok untukmu."

"Berhenti tertawa atau kupenggal kepalamu. Sekarang bantu aku untuk mendapatkan Sehun-ku lagi."

"Easy man. Just kidding. So.. dimana Sehun?" Tao hanya menggelengkan kepala. Kris yang mendapat jawaban seperti itu justru menjitak kepala Tao.

"Yak! Appo~hyung! Apa masalah mu hah?"

"Masalahku? Kenapa kau masih disini? Kajja aku juga ikut mencari Sehun" Kris mencengkram kerah baju Tao lalu menyeretnya. Sedangkan Tao sibuk memberontak.

Sejuknya suasana di Pulau Ishigaki ini membuat kedua yeoja yang saat ini tengah memanjakan diri dengan berjemur ditempat yang menghadap langsung keaarah pantai. Yeoja yang memakai hotpans dan bra soft pink itu sibuk memberi lotion pada tubuhnya. Sedangkan yeoja yang memakai dress mini tanpa lengan dengan motif bunga itu hanya diam menutup mata sambil menikmati suasana harum alam.

"Sehun eonni. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Eonni~ jawab aku~" kata Jee sambil melepas kacamata yang digunakan Sehun. Si empu nya tetap tak membuka mata.

"Eon-.." Belum sempat ucapannya selesai Jee melihat Tao dan Kris yang berlari kearahnya. Jee melotot ketika didapatinya Tao segera mendekati Sehun dan menggenggam tangannya. Jee langsung menatap Kris dan hanya dijawab dengan meletakkan telunjuk didepan bibirnya.

"Sehunnie~ Jebal mianhaeyo baby~"

"Sehunnie~ mianhae.."

"Sehunnie~"

Panggil Tao berulang kali sambil terus mengecup tangan Sehun. Tao telah mengeluarkan segala jenis aegyo nya yang ampuh buat KrisJee muntah. Sedangkan Sehun tetap tak mau membuka matanya.

"Sehunnie baby~ Aku bisa menjel-.."

**Splas**

Sehun menampik tangan Tao yang terus menggenggamnya.

"Semua sudah jelas. Selamat menikmati jalang baru mu Tao oppa dan jangan pernah memanggilku baby karena aku bukan yeojachingu mu"

**Arghh**

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Kris dan Jee yang sedari tadi hanya jadi penonton kini mulai mendekati Tao. Kris mengusap bahu Tao mencoba menyemangatinya.

"Sebenarnya apa terjadi pada kalian? Tao bukankah sudah kubilang jangan mendekatinya jika kau hanya akan menyakitinya?"

"Jee-ah tenanglah dulu. Sekarang yang lebih penting adalah Tao-ya sebenarnya apa yang telah kau lakukan hingga Sehun marah padamu?"

"Jawab pertanyaan kudulu Tao!" tanya Jee dengan kesal.

Kris memberi deathglare pada Jee. Tao memandang keduanya lalu menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

"Baiklah akan kujelaskan. Pertama aku memang punya hubungan dengan Sehun. Aku baru mendapatkannya semalam aku juga bercinta dengannya. Tapi sekarang hubunganku berantakan semenjak.. tadi.. itu.."

"Lanjutkan Tao-ya"

"Semenjak Sehun memergoki ku sedang bercumbu dengan Kai diterowongan pantai disebelah barat sana. Aku sungguh tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Awalnya aku berniat mencari Sehun untuk menemaninya jalan2 tapi justru aku terjebak dengan permainan Kai. Sungguh aku sangat menyesal. Kumohon bantu aku mendapatkan Sehunku lagi."

"K-kau sedang tak bercandakan Tao? K-kau be-benar2 telah bercinta dengan Sehun eonni. Astaga! Jangan katakan jika yang tadi pagi itu ia tak benar2 _masa bulanan _tapi karena KAU" tanya Jee sambil menjulurkan telunjuknya tepat didepan hidung mancung Tao.

"Mianhae Jee-ah. Aku sungguh menginginkan nya. Aku ingin memiliki nya. Kupikir aku telah jatuh cinta padanya Jee-ah jebal bantu aku nee?"

"_Bullshit_. Kau selalu mengatakan hal yang sama dengan model2 yeoja ku dulu! Memohon padaku hanya untuk kesenanganmu"

"Aku benar2 serius dengan Sehun. Kumohon Jee-ah. Lagipula jika aku tak serius dengan Sehun mana mungkin aku mau menanam benihku didalamnya. Aku selalu berhati-hati untuk tak mengeluarkan hal _keramat _itu sembarangan dengan semua jalang yang pernah menemaniku. Kau tau hal itu benar kan? kau tau aku seperti apa Jee-ah. Aku mencintainya."

Jee menatap Tao yang tengah menatapnya penuh harap. Ia rasa inilah Tao yang sebenarnya. Inilah Tao yang dulu telah kembali.

_Seorang Tao yang playboy itu hanya topeng untuk menutupi luka yang pernah bersarang dihatinya. Seseorang yang sangat ia cintai pernah secara blak2an bercinta dengan orang lain didepan matanya. Parahnya yeoja yang dicintainya itu tak menghiraukannya justru semakin menunjukan aksi makin beraninya yang mempertontonkan bagaimana ia sangat menikmati acara meng-in out-kan bagian intimnya._

Tersadar akan lamunannya tentang masa lalu Tao. Jee langsung memeluk Tao layaknya seorang dongsaeng yang memberi kekuatan pada oppa nya. Mereka berpelukan lama hingga suara dehaman Kris menyadarkan TaoJee.

"Mianhae Kris oppa. Aku melupakanmu. Peace"

"Tao-ya mulai sekarang berpikirlah secara dewasa. Dan jangan bermain dengan banyak jalang lagi. Cukup Sehun yang kau miliki dan tak ada kata ingin mencicipi perawan lain lagi. Arraseo?" tanya Kris.

"Ne Kris hyung. Gomawo" kata Tao sambil memeluk Kris tersenyum menanggapinya. Sedangkan Jee yang melihat moment itu justru meneteskan air mata(?)

"Aigoo. Uri Tao Oppa akan kembali normal. Aku jadi bisa mengurangi kerutan diwajahku karna tiap hari selalu bertengkar denganmu. Hiks.. gomawo Tao oppa kau akan membuatku menjadi awet muda lagi. Hiks.." Jee menggumamkan kata2 yang sanggup membuat TaoRis tertawa pelan lalu ganti memeluk Jee penuh sayang. Mereka bertiga berpelukan tampak seperti bersaudara apalagi jika ditambah adanya Minho diantara mereka. _Hahh bikin iri ajaa.._

**Tit**

**Titt**

**Blitzz**

Sore telah menjelang malam. Kini semua crew _DJ Magazine_ telah siap akan pemotretan dan tengah membenahi ini dan itu. Model utama juga sedang menyiapkan diri walaupun hubungan mereka tampak baik2 saja dari luar tapi itu justru membuat keduanya tampak canggung.

Konsep sebelumnya telah diubah oleh Jee selaku pimpinan_ DJ Magazine _itu mengingat kejadian yang telah terjadi. Kini tema yang dipakai masih sama yaitu _Naughty Rose_ hanya saja konsep yang digunakan malam ini yaitu _Sex with Rose._

Ruangan yang digunakan kini lebih seperti kamar adat tradisional Jepang yang mendominasi dengan warna coklat dan hampir semua perabotan dari kayu. Warna sprei putih bertebaran bunga mawar merah disana. Lampu yang menyala disisi ranjang. Tampak remang2 memang namun justru inilah titik sempurna untuk mendapatkan gambar yang diinginkan nanti.

"Baiklah Tao oppa dan Sehun eonni seperti yang sudah kita diskusikan semalam jika konsep yang kubuat ini berbeda dengan yang sudah kurencanakan di Seoul. Justru inilah konsep yang dapat lebih menaikkan rating majalahku. Mianhae jika ini lebih intim dari yang biasanya kubuat. Tapi kuyakin ini dapat menjadikan kalian populer jauh lebih cepat nanti. Jadi apa kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Jee sambil memandang TaoHub bergantian. Sepertinya ia menyadi bahwa perang dingin antara mereka belum juga damai.

"Oh ya satu lagi. Kuharap untuk sesi pemotretan kali ini kalian lebih mesra dan lebih ehm.. itu.. kalian tau maksudku kan?"

TaoHun yang paham maksud Jee hanya menatapnya horror. Bagaimana bisa yeoja yang baru berusia 18 tahun itu bisa sampai memikirkan konsep pemotretan yang seperti berakhir _making love_. Ups

"Tao-ya Sehun-ah persiapkan kalian diranjang segera. Kita akan mulai sekarang." teriak Kris sambil membenahi kamera nya.

_"Arghh.. bagaimana ini?! Kenapa harus naked pula?!" _batin Sehun

_"Wahh.. ini akan mengasikkan. Sehunnie baby~ jika kau tak mau memaafkanku. Maka akan kubuat kau mendesah dan memaafkanku dengan caraku sendiri. Oho! aku benar2 harus berterima kasih pada Jee-ah kali ini. Saranghae uri dongsaengie Jee-ah. Oppa menyayangimu"_ batin Tao

Kini Sehun telah siap diatas ranjang dengan naked tapi tertutup selimut. Tao berjalan kearahnya dengan seringai kebanggaan nya lalu membuka bathrop nya sehingga menampilkan _body abs_ nya. Dan hanya memakai zipper hitam yang menutupi juniornya. Tao segera memposisikan tubuhnya menindih tubuh Sehun yang sama berada dibalik selimut. Seketika wajah Sehun merona merasakan junior Tao yang menggembung mengenai Ms.V nya. Tao semakin menyeringai lalu membisikkan sesuatu yang dapat membuat Sehun menegang seketika.

_"Make acting to be come true baby. Slurrp.." _

Kata Tao sambil menjilat cuping Sehun penuh gairah. Terakhir yang Sehun liat dari Tao yaitu seringai berbahaya akan terjadi padanya sebelum pemotretan akan segera dimulai.

**TBC/END ?**

RnR please ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Author : **Choi Di Jee

**Title : ****DJ Magazine**

**Pairing ****: **TaoHun x TaoKai

**Main cast : **Huang Zi Tao x Oh Sehun

**Support cast : **Kris Wu. Kim Jongin. Choi Di Jee

**Genre : ****GS **(Gender Switch)**. **Romance. Comedy.

**Rated : M**

**Summary : **Seorang Model Tampan dan Playboy bernama TAO sanggupkah menjalankan tantangan dari Kris? Sehun seorang model cantik baru dan mampu membuat TAO tertarik tanpa harus menggodanya dulu seperti Kai.

**WARNING: RATE M! GS!**

Aku baru sadar kalo ini NC nya mungkin agak ehm gitu deh..

Saran aja buat kalian yang -17th jangan baca yaa. Kasian ntar dosa. Peace...^^

Kalo author ndiri asli masih 18th makanya nggak masalah nanggung dosa. Ups

**Don't bash and plagiarisme.**

**RnR. Don't Silent reader.**

Salam kenal IG dj_inunk

Happy Reading

_"Make acting to be come true baby. Slurrp.." _

Kata Tao sambil menjilat cuping Sehun penuh gairah. Terakhir yang Sehun liat dari Tao yaitu seringai berbahaya akan terjadi padanya sebelum pemotretan akan segera dimulai.

**Clap**

**Clip**

**Blitzz**

"Tao cium setiap jengkal wajah Sehun ne. Bayangkan seolah kalian memang tengah menikmatinya. Lakukanlah foreplay yang sangat intim arraseo? Kajja kita lanjutkan" teriak Jee

Tao memandang Sehun sejenak yang sama tengah menatapnya. Bukan seringaiannya yang ditunjukkan Tao namun senyuman yang mampu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya dapat merasakan ketulusan akan cintanya dari lubuk hati terdalamnya.

Tao membelai pipi Sehun lalu menyusuri surai rambutnya. Perlahan dengan mata terpejam Tao mendekatkan bibirnya menuju kening Sehun. Mengecupnya penuh perasaan. Lalu menyusuri wajah Sehun dengan hidung mancungnya sambil mengecup tiap jengkal wajah cantik gadis dibawahnya itu. Senyuman terpatri diwajah tampannya ketika melihat wajah Sehun yang merona. Tao meraih tangan Sehun menyatukan jari mereka dan menariknya kesisi kepala gadisnya.

Tao mencium telapak tangan kiri Sehun turun lagi sambil terus memberi kecupan disepanjang tangan halus itu. Mencium bahu Sehun dengan lembut lalu keatas menuju cuping Sehun dan menjilatnya. Tanpa diketahui semua crew jika Tao membisikkan sesuatu pada Sehun.

_"I got you baby. Love you Sehunnie"_

**Clap**

**Clip**

**Blitzz**

Tao sibuk menjelajahi leher jenjang seputih susu itu dengan lidahnya tak lupa memberi tanda disekitarnya. Sehun hanya bisa pasrah dan sesekali mendesah ketika Tao mencium tepat dititik sensitifnya seperti sekarang.

"Aaahh.. Jangan disitu.. move"

"Nikmati saja baby"

Tao melepas genggamannya pada Sehun. Dan mulai berani menggerayangi tubuh atas Sehun dengan tangannya dengan lihai. Tao yang melihat Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya tampak seksi ampuh buat Tao horny seketika. Segera ia mencium ganas bibir cherry itu. Ciuman panas TaoHun sanggup membuat siapapun yang ada diruangan itu tercekat. Bunyi decapan lidah dan ciuman liar mereka membuat semua crew tak sadar sejenak dan lebih menikmati tontonan menggairahkan didepannya. Bahkan Kris yang harus nya memotret adegan intim itu menelan ludahnya dengan susah. Sedangkan Jee sendiri yang menuntut Taohun melakukan hal ini malah tak sanggup untuk melihatnya belum lagi suara desahan Sehun yang membuatnya ikut merinding.

"STOPPPP! TAOO SSTTTOOOOOPPPPP" suara menggelegar Jee menyadarkan semua manusia yang ada diruangan itu.

"Break sebentar semuanya. Disini cukup panas. Hahh.. siapapun segera buang penghangat ruangannya. Aku ingin suhu AC paling rendah cepaatttt" lanjut Jee sambil mengipasi wajahnya yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Kris yang melihat perubahan sikap Jee tertawa pelan. Ia mengambil segelas soda untuknya. Segera Jee meneguknya sekali minum.

"Hey adik kecil apa kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan sama dengan yang lain?"

"Apa maksudmu? aku tak tau apa yang kau rasakan oppa"

"Ayolah kau pasti menyadarinya. Semua crew disini sedang horny. Masih tak ingin mengakuinya?"

"Tidak. Lebih baik lanjutkan saja tugasmu dan jangan berhenti memotret apapun yang terjadi sekalipun kau ikut klimaks hanya dengan melihat mereka. Ppalli Kris oppa!"

Sedangkan TaoHun sibuk menetralkan detak jantung mereka yang berpacu sangat cepat. _Inikah rasanya merasakan sex didepan semua orang? memalukan sekali. _Pikir mereka satu sama lain. Ini bukan hanya sekedar pemotretan melainkan juga sebagai mengetes sejauh apa mereka berani mengambil resiko untuk mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan. Peluh yang membasahi tubuh mereka dibiarkan saja agar menambah kesan seksi keduanya.

"Tao kita langsung ke scene inti nya. Kali ini semuanya kuserahkan padamu. Buat ini seperti kalian menginginkan satu sama lain. Dan juga kalau bisa cium Sehun eonni tiap kali dia ingin mendesah. Karna aku merasa desahannya bisa meracuni semua crew ku. Jadi kuharap kau bisaa... menurutiku" jelas Jee sedikit malu sebenarnya.

Tao yang mendengarnya justru semakin menunjukan evil smirk nya. _Oho! ini alarm bahaya. Siapapun harus bisa mengendalikannya. Jika tidak? Lihat saja nanti._

**Clap**

**Clip**

**Blitzz**

Tao telah bersiap didepan dada Sehun. Tangannya sedikit merendahkan letak selimutnya sehingga menampilakan setengah gambar buah dada Sehun. Bibirnya tak berhenti mencium menjilat menggigit daerah sekitar itu. Hingga hisapannya turun tepat ditengah dua bola kenyal milik Sehun. Ia mengendus menhisap dan menjilat daerah itu dan meninggalkan kilauan dari saliva nya. Tanpa sadar selimut itu telah turun hingga menampilkan perut Sehun yang rata. Tao membelai pinggang langsing gadis dibawahnya dan itu membuat Sehun mendesis pelan.

Tao masih tak beralih dari dua buah bola kenyal padat favoritnya. Tao menjilat nipple kiri Sehun sambil menatap kearah kamera lalu mengulum bulatan coklat muda itu masih dengan smirk yang ia tujukan keaarah kamera. Sehun yang mendapat serangan tepat dititik paling sensitif nya seketika mendongakkan kepala dan meremas rambut Tao sambil mendesah. Tao yang menyadarinya segera mengalihkannya dengan ciuman panas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Kini Tao tengah menikmati hidangan mulus penuh nikmat yaitu perut rata Sehun. Kulit Sehun sangat lembut dan seputih susu. Tao sangat menyukainya. Kedua tangan Tao sibuk mempermainkan kedua bola dada Sehun sedangkan bibir dan lidahnya memanjakan perut Sehun dengan mengecupi dan menjilatinya. Tak lupa ia menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengerjai lubang pusar gadisnya itu.

"Aah.. aahh.."

"Eungh.. ahh... hentikan..hh"

"Tao.. ahh.. oppa..ahh"

Sepertinya Tao telah dibutakan akan nafsunya. Kini ia meraih dagu Sehun lalu segera meraup bibir yang telah bengkak itu. Bunyi decapan mereka sungguh terdengar mengerikan. Tanpa sadar semua crew memandang aksi TaoHun dengan horror berharap Jee akan menghentikan aksi mereka tapi kenyataannya justru Jee sibuk untuk menyibukkan matanya kearah gadget nya. Taukah mereka jika Jee sendiri sudah tak kuat dan ingin segera melambaikan tangannya namun ia harus profesional ia seorang pimpinan. Tapi tak bisa dihiraukan jika Jee memanglah anak yang masih remaja dengan umur 18 tahun. Tontonan seperti NC-21 ini dapat mengotori sistem kerja matanya. Persetan dengan umur dia harus profesional. Ia dengan berani mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadget langsung menatap TaoHun.

**Deg Degg**_ "Hiks Umma, Appa, Minho oppa mataku tak suci lagi. Hiks eottokhae? Minhoo opppaaaaaa"_ teriak batin Jee sambil meringis menatap TaoHun. Dengan penuh keberanian Jee mulai angkat bicara.

"Tao tunjukkan aku lebih dari itu. Dan berikan aku smirk andalan mu. Buat aku puas dengan cara kerjamu yang tanpa harus kupandu."

Kris segera menatap yeoja yang 6 tahun lebih muda darinya itu dengan tak percaya.

"Yak! Adik kecil apa Minho mengajarimu tentang hal yadong eoh? bahkan kau tau apa soal ini? Justru seharusnya kau tak diperbolehkan berada disekitar sini karena ini sungguh untuk orang dewasa. Ahh.. Minho benar2 harus diberi pelajaran karena telah meracuni otakmu. Sebaiknya kita hentikan sampai disini."

"Andweji~" sergah Jee menunjukkan aegyo nya dengan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Haishh.. kau tau benar kelemahanku adik kecil. _Shit_!"

"Lanjutkan Tao. Ppalli" teriak Jee

"Ne. Kupastikan bisa membuat semua crew berakhir berpesta diranjang malam ini" kata Tao sambil menunjukkan smirk nya menatap semua crew. Sedangkan yang lain mulai merasa aura mesum mulai menhinggapi ruangan itu.

"Hhahh.. ini akan berakhir mengerikan" ucap seorang crew sambil menatap juniornya yang tak kunjung tidur.

**Clap**

**Clip**

**Blitzz**

"Aahh.. aahh...hhmmpt"

"Eungh.. aahh..cckk..aahhh"

"Tao..hh...aaahh"

Tao menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Sehun. Ia membisikkan sesuatu sambil terus mengecupi leher Sehun kekanan kekiri.

"Sehunnie.. mianhae.. hhh"

"Aahh.. aku tak.. eungh.. memaafkan..hhmu"

"Kau cemburu ne baby?"

"Aaahh...ani.. hhmpt..aahh"

"Tapi kau menyukaikan?"

"aniyaa...a..aa..AAAaaaaaaaa.. hhmmppt hhmpt"

Tanpa sepengetahuan semua orang kecuali TaoHun sendiri. Kini junior Tao telah bersarang pada hole Sehun. Tao mendiamkannya sejenak sambil terus memagut bibir Sehun sesekali ia lilitkan lidahnya pada milik Sehun. Tao memandang mata Sehun yang sayu lalu menangkup kedua pipi gadisnya.

"Sehunnie baby. Jeongmal mianhaeyo. Aku berjanji mulai sekarang tak akan menyakitimu lagi. Kumohon maafkan aku kali ini. Aku sungguh mencintaimu. Mianhae baby"

"Hmm.."

**Cup**

Pagutan demi pagutan itu berjalan seirama dengan pergerakan pada junior Tao pada hole Sehun. Tao menciumi leher Sehun kembali yang telah penuh akan tanda kemerahan miliknya.

"Aaahh... ahhh.. oppa"

"Eunghh.. oohh... aaahh"

"Aahh.. disit-.. hhmppt" Tao segera membungkam bibir Sehun sebelum keceplosan karena titik kenikmatannya telah tersentuh.

"Aahh...Eungh.. slurrp.. aahh"

"Tao.. Oppa.. a-aku.."

"Sehunnie Saranghae.. argh...hah"

"Na-nado... hh.. oppa.."

"Argh.. hah.. its so tight baby"

Tao semakin erat menghisap nipple Sehun yang hampir bengkak. Juniornya berkedut didalam hole Sehun. Tao menggeram merasakan Sehun justru menggodanya dengan mengetatkan hole nya. Tao yang menyadari niat godaan Sehun. Dengan semangat menunjukkan smirk andalannya kearaah Sehun sejenak sebelum melihat kearah semua crew lalu berakhir fokus keaarah kamera dengan kedua tangannya yang menggenggam kedua bola dada Sehun.

_"Persetan dengan harus membungkam desahan Sehun. Ini terlalu nikmat untuk tak didengarkan. Suaranya bibirnya nipplenya holenya membuatku gila. Aku tak sanggup untuk menghiraukan apapun pada tubuhnya." _Batin Tao

"Aahh.. aaahh.. eunghh.. aahh"

"le-lebihh cepatt..hhh...eungh"

"aahh...hhmmpt.. oouhh"

"a-aku...hh.. sampai..eungh"

"Bersama baby.. hhahh"

"TTTAAO.. aahh ahh.. hhhh"

"SEHUNNIE.. hahh.."

Tao menjatuhkan kepala tepat diantara buah dada Sehun sambil menghadap kearah kamera. Tangan Sehun mengusap rambut Tao sambil menghadap kearah kamera juga.

"Fyiuhh.. akhirnya selesai"

"Hahh! aku benci kerja malam ini."

"Argh! Damn it! Aku harus kekamar mandi. Bye"

"A-aku juga tak tahan aahh..."

"Tunggu. Aku juga harus main solo malam ini."

"Yak! Yak! Kalian jangan lari dari tanggung jawab. Bantu aku memberesi ini semua"

Begitulah beberapa kicauan beberapa crew yang tak tahan memendam hasrat mereka. Bisa dipastikan malam ini toilet akan terdengar suara2 aneh. Percayalah bagi crew yang datang tanpa ada kekasihnya pasti akan kualahan bermain solo. Mana lagi antri didepan toilet(?). _Miris yaa_

Berbeda dengan villa para crew yang terdengar sangat ribut karna hasrat mereka masing2. Villa yang berpenghuni hanya 4 orang itu biasa2 saja. Seolah tak terjadi apa2 tapi sedikit canggung. Entahlah sepertinya mereka malu(?)

Tao Sehun Kris tengah berkumpul diruang tengah sambil menonton dan Jee yang sibuk dengan snack dikanan dan kirinya. Mereka berempat seolah larut dalam diam. Biasanya terlihat Tao dan Jee yang sering ribut dengan hal sepele atau apapun yang bisa dijadikan topik pertengkaran unik mereka kini tak bersuara sedikitpun. Hingga Kris memulai dengan berdeham pelan seolah menyadarkan orang sekitarnya.

"Tao-ya Sehun-ah selamat yaa acting kalian tadi sangat menghayati seolah tampak asli. Good job guys"

"A-ah Ne. Go-gomawo Kris oppa" jawab Sehun malu2.

"Jelas bagus. Itu asli Kris hyung"

"MWOO?!" kini KrisJee terkejut mendengar jawaban Tao. Sedangkan Sehun tengah menunduk malu.

"Bagaimana bisa Tao-ya? K-kau"

"Apa tadi cukup membuat kalian horny?"

"Yak!" Kris segera menjitak kepala Tao yang tepat duduk dilantai disamping kakinya.

"Appo~ hyung~ aish jinjja appoyo~ Baby ini sakit usap kepalaku~"

KrisJee yang melihat moment TaoHun itu ingin muntah seketika.

"Iisshh.. berhentilah manja pada Sehun eonni. Kau membuat mataku iritasi. Akan kuadukan pada Minho oppa karna kau berani bercinta didepan mataku tadi."

Setelahnya berkata seperti itu Jee segera menuju kamarnya sambil berjalan menghentakkan kakinya lucu.

"Dasar bocah masih labil minta konten dewasa terus. Giliran dikasih yang real malah seperti itu." Kata Tao masih terus bermanja pada Sehunnya. Sedangkan Kris(?) _please jangan tanya karna aku juga tidak tau._

Kita tinggalkan TaoHun dan Kris yang masih setia nonton diruang tengah. Kini kita fokus pada seorang yeoja manis yang memeluk boneka tazmaniannya sambil cemberut lucu. Tak lupa tangannya yang sedari tadi mengotak atik gadget nya mencari nama seseorang setelah ketemu ia menekan tombol hijau.

_"Yeobseoyo.." _

"Minho oppa.. hmm.."

_"Ne. Uri saranghaneun dongsaengie. Waeyo menelpon oppa malam2 begini eoh? merindukanku hm?"_

"Hm.. hmpt.. hiks..oppa"

_"Aigoo. Jee-ah wae geurraeyo? Gwenchana?"_

"Aniya..hiks.. Oppa aku ingin pulang hiks.."

_"Bukankah kau sedang di Jepang. Kenapa ingin pulang? apa terjadu sesuatu eoh?"_

"Ne.. hiks.. Banyak orang yadong disekitarku oppa.. HIKS HIKSS..HIKSS"

_"Yak ige mwoya? Lalu apa masalahnya? Bukankah ada Kris hyung dan Tao yang menjagamu eoh?"_

"Justru Tao yang mesum didepan mataku OPPAA HIKSS"

_"Yak Yak. Uljima ne~ Aigoo~ Aku kan sudah bilang jangan sok berani membuat tema dan konsep yang diluar kemampuanmu. Inikan akibatnya. Memangnya Tao berbuat apa hingga membuatmu sampai histeris seperti ini eoh?"_

"Aku menyuruhnya akting seperti biasa yang ia lakukan oppa. Tapi tadi ia justru BERCINTA didepan mataku...AAAA HIKS HIKS.. itu sangat mengerikan Minho oppa~"

_"Aigoo Jee-ah. Uljima ne~ Hahh sekarang kau ingat Oppa berbuat apa hm?"_

"PECAHKAN SEMUA KOLEKSI GUCCI KOLEKSINYA SEKARANG JUGA DIAPARTEMENNYA"

_"MWOYA?!"_

Diruang tengah tampak damai sambil menonton sebelum.

"PECAHKAN SEMUA KOLEKSI GUCCI KOLEKSINYA SEKARANG JUGA DIAPARTEMENNYA"

Terdengar suara teriakan dari kamar Jee yang membuat TaoHun Kris terkejut. Terlebih Tao yang segera melepaskan genggaman tangan pada Sehun lalu berlari menuju kamar Jee dan menggedor pintu itu.

"Yak! Bocah! Apa yang kau adukan pada Minho hyung?! Beraninya kau menyuruh Minho hyung memecahkan semua koleksi gucci ku."

"YAK! Bocah ini benar2 membuatku naik darah. Cepat KELUARRR atau kudobrak pintunya"

"AKU TAK MAUUUU ATAU KUADUKAN LAGI PADA MINHO OPPA!"

"Yak! Berhenti mengadu padanya!"

"Aku tidak MA-.."

**BRAKK**

"AAAAA... MINHO OPPAAA pecahkan semuanyaaaaa" teriak Jee pada gadget nya.

"ANDWEEE... MINHO HYUNG jeballlll" teriak Tao sambil merebut gadget Jee.

Mari kita tinggalkan mereka dan biarkan saya bertanya.

**END/PLUS EPILOG ?**

**RnR please**

**Makasih yang review. Karna itu membantu dalam pembuatan FF.**

**Gomawo chingudeul yang sekedar mampir buat baca tapi gag review. #AkuRaPopo **

**Salam DJ96Line ^^**


End file.
